


Mothers' Day

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Series: Former Friends [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blackmail, Family Issues, Gen, M/M, Sad Foggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: After the events of Former Friends, Foggy has a chat with his mother.A few days later he meets Rosalind Sharpe again who has some shocking revelations.





	Mothers' Day

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this last night but I had to make some changes so I had to delete and repost it.
> 
> Oh and I'm exactly sure what Rosalind Sharpe is really like in comics so I guess she's pretty OOC in this fic.

Foggy releases a sharp breath before he knocks on the door. He still has the keys to his parents’ house but somehow it feels wrong to use it today. 

The door opens after the third knock, revealing his beautiful, smiling mother. “Frankie?” 

“Hey, mom,” Foggy’s smiles wistfully and buries his hands into his jacket pockets. 

The smile drops from his mother’s face as she steps out onto the porch, “Baby, what’s wrong?” she asks with worry lacing her voice. 

Foggy doesn’t answer. Instead he throws his arms around her and hugs her tight. His mom lets out a surprised yelp as Foggy sends them both stumbling back. She waits a moment before bringing her arms around his neck. “Baby, you’re scaring. What’s going on?” 

Foggy contemplates telling her about Sharpe. That’s what he came here to do after all. He came here to confront her and ask her why she never told him about his birth mother. But one look at his mom and Foggy’s a 5-year-old again. “Nothing mom,” Foggy replies after a few minutes of clinging to his mother. She smells like freshly baked cookies and like always Foggy finds it comforting. Before Matt, she was the one who protected Foggy. Made him feel safe. But now it feels like he neither has Matt nor his mom. 

Foggy’s mom unwraps her arms from around his neck and grabs onto his shoulders, and makes Foggy look at her. “I can see it on your face, Franklin Percy Nelson. Something is wrong. Now you tell me what it is and who made my lovely little boy sad and I will give them a piece of my mind.” 

Foggy pouts at his mom much like he used when he was 5 years old and shakes his head, “It’s nothing, mom. Promise” 

“ _ Frankie _ ” 

His mother’s terse tone makes Foggy let out a deep breath, “Can we talk inside?” 

“Oh yes, of course. I can almost hear your dad say, ‘let the boy breathe, Anna, before you start interrogating him,’” she giggles as she moves to wrap her arm around his shoulders and lead him into the house. 

Once they’re in the kitchen, Foggy takes a seat at the table, while his mom pours him a glass of milk. She picks up the plate of cookies and sets both the cookies and glass milk in front of him. “Frankie, what’s going on?” She asks again as takes a seat in front of Foggy.

Foggy bites his inner cheek as he watches her, “Where’s dad?” He asks instead of answering her question. 

His mom’s lips form a thin line, “Frankie, quit changing the subject,” she warns him. “Your dad’s out golfing with his buddies. Now tell me what’s going on, young man.” 

Foggy wraps his fingers around the glass of milk and bores his eyes into it instead of looking at his mother. “I met Rosalind Sharpe a week ago, mom.” 

His mom inhales a sharp breath and Foggy looks up to find her watching him with wide eyes. “So you know-” 

Foggy nods and closes his eyes, “Yeah, I know.” That’s all it takes for his mom to burst into tears and Foggy immediately feels bad. “Ma, please don’t cry.” The chair scrapes as Foggy gets up and rushes to his mother’s side. He wraps his arm around her dainty shoulders and crouches down on the floor beside her chair. 

HIs mom continues to sob and buries her head into his shoulder. “I-I’m so sorry, Frankie.”. 

“It’s okay, mom. It’s not your fault. I’m not mad at you.” That’s a lie. Foggy spent a whole week seething in anger. But he couldn't tell his mom that. Not when she already felt so bad. 

Foggy’s mom spends a good ten minutes crying on his shoulder and when she’s done, Foggy returns to his seat. She grabs onto his hands and spends the next hour assuring him that she never meant to lie to him. Foggy knows he should be mad at her for keeping such a huge secret. He should feel betrayed like he did when he found out Matt was lying to him but he doesn’t. He’s just sad.

She tells him that Sharpe left his dad when Foggy was barely a year old. Mom came into dad’s life a year after that and dad told her everything about his past on their first date. By their second date, he introduced her to Foggy. Mom claims that she fell in love with Foggy the minute she picked him up. She also claims that in that after that date she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Foggy’s dad. Foggy isn’t sure how much of it is the truth but she sounds so earnest that Foggy believes her. 

She confirms his theory that she didn’t want him to be a lawyer because she was scared he would run into Rosalind Sharpe someday. Foggy assures her that she has nothing to be scared of and that she would always be his mother. 

It’s dark outside by the time Foggy has to leave. Ma escorts him to the door and then, of course, decides to ask him about Matt. “How’s my son-in-law or should I say, former son-in-law?” 

Foggy groans and rolls his eyes as he steps out into the porch. “Mom, come on. You can’t still call him your son-in-law.” Despite the fact that Foggy and Matt were never together, his mom had accepted Matt as her son-in-law the day Foggy brought Matt home for Thanksgiving during Freshman year. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, Franklin Percy Nelson,” she chastises him but there’s no heat behind her words. “You and that boy better get back together because you still owe me grandbabies.” 

Foggy lets out a put-upon sigh and pulls his jacket a little closer to his body. “That’s never going to happen, mom. I’m not his type.” 

“Nonsense. Have you  _ seen _ the way that boy looks at you?” 

“He  _ can’t _ look at me, mom.” 

“No, but he can hear you. I’ve seen the way he smiles when he’s around you,” his mom counters as she leans against the open door. “If you won’t get into a relationship with him, Frankie then at least become business partners with him again. I know Rosalind isn’t the only reason that you’re upset. You’re miserable without Matt.” 

“Gee, thanks, mom,” Foggy retorts sarcastically. She’s right, though. He  _ is _ miserable without Matt. 

“You know what I mean, Frankie. I can tell that you’re not happy at this fancy job of yours. You used to glow when you were with Matt. You two fought the good fight.” Foggy huffs out a laugh and that makes his mother furrow her eyebrows. “What? Did I say something wrong?” 

“No, mom. I’m just thinking about how different you and Rosalind Sharpe are. You want me to get back with Matt and she wants me to stay where I am. She gave me the impression that if it were up to her, she’d never let me go back to Matt.” 

His mom’s frown deepens and she moves away from the door to put her hands on her hips. “What? How  _ dare _ she?” 

‘It’s okay, mom.” 

“Oh no, it’s not! That woman doesn’t get to tell _my son_ what he can or can’t do. She doesn’t know the first thing about you,” mom argues. 

It warms Foggy’s heart to see his mom get so protective over him. “Calm down, mom. Mrs. Kent next door will call the police.” 

“I don’t care if she hears me,” Foggy’s mom huffs, “Frankie, give me Rosalind’s address. I will talk to her tomorrow morning itself. Make sure she stays away from you .” 

“Ma, you don’t have to do that. I can take care of myself,” Foggy reminds her as he steps up the stairs to give her another hug. 

As he starts to leave again, he hears mom huff, “That bitch is not getting an invite to your and Matt’s wedding.” 

Foggy doesn’t stop laughing until he gets home.

* * *

 

Two days later when Foggy gets to his office, Sharpe is there, sitting back at one of the chairs like she belongs there. 

“Morning, son." 

“Don't call me that,” Foggy bites back as he tosses his messenger bag on the table. He doesn’t sit down, instead, he stands at the side of his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m here to talk to you about the vigilante known as Daredevil,” she replies, her face impassive. 

All of Foggy’s confidence drains and he immediately unwinds his arms. “D-Daredevil? What about him?” 

“Yes. You know him, don’t you?” 

Foggy’s heart skips a beat, “What makes you think I know him?” 

Sharpe purses her lips and watches him for a few seconds and Foggy squirms under her contemplative stare. “From what I understand, he helped you bring down Wilson Fisk?” 

Foggy bites his bottom lip and nods, “Yes. He provided my partner and me with the evidence against Fisk.”

“Your partner as in Matthew Murdock?” Her voice sounds oddly interrogative. 

“You know that’s who I’m talking about,” Foggy snaps. 

“No need to get hostile, Franklin,” Sharpe scolds him like he's a child. She pushes back her chair and stands up, making herself more intimidating. “Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, and Danny Rand are alleged associates of Daredevil. They also have something else in common. You. They’re all your clients. Now what I’m curious about is why isn’t Daredevil one of them?” 

“Because he doesn't need a lawyer?" Foggy counters. "And you can’t prove that Luke, Jessica, and Danny work with Daredevil.” 

Sharpe ignores him, “ _ Or maybe _  he doesn't need a lawyer because he’s one himself.” 

Foggy’s whole body goes rigid as he blinks at the District Attorney, “E-excuse me?” 

Sharpe releases a sigh as she leans against the desk, “Okay, I’m not going to beat around the bush. NYPD has several footages of Daredevil that they haven’t assessed yet. I believe it's because they've somehow developed a soft spot for their local vigilante.  _ I _ , however, don’t have a soft spot for him. I see him as he is. A criminal,” she explains and gives Foggy a pointed look. “I shouldn’t be telling you this but you're family so I will. My team and I have borrowed a software from the FBI that let’s us do a digital perspective analysis of the surveillance footage. After our thorough analysis, we have found something interesting.” 

Foggy gulps and his heart beat rapidly in his chest when she pauses. 

“Daredevil's height, body type, and certain visible facial features match that of a certain lawyer. Your former partner Mr. Matthew Michael Murdock.” 

A chill runs down Foggy’s spine as he hears her say Matt’s name. “What the fuck? You can't seriously be implying that a blind man wears a leather suit and beats up criminals for fun," he throws back. 

“And that’s exactly why I can’t bring this case before a jury.  a. I’ll become a laughing stock without concrete proof and b. This town sure does love its vigilantes and after how close the jury came to deciding in favor Frank Castle, they sure as hell won’t send Murdock to prison.”

She’s right. The people of Hell’s Kitchen trust their local vigilantes more than cops these days. “Wh-why are you telling me this? What do you want from me?"

“Simple. I want you to stay away from your former partner.” 

Foggy opens and closes his mouth a few times before asking, ‘What?” 

“His days are numbered, Franklin. My team and I won’t release this information to the police. Not yet anyway. But it’s only a matter of time before  _ someone _ finds out who Daredevil really is. I don’t want  _ you _ to get disbarred and have your life ruined because of that man. I meant what I said before. You’re better off here. You’ve made something of yourself that you wouldn’t be able to do if you were still in Hell's Kitchen. You have a promising career ahead of you, Franklin. I didn’t get a chance to see you grow up but I can still keep you out of harm’s way.” 

Anger spikes through Foggy’s body and he close his hand into a fist beside him. “You don’t have any right to do that! It’s your own fault that you didn’t see me grow up and now you can’t come around and make decisions for me. Now get the fuck out of my office!” 

“Don’t speak to your mother like that-”

“You are  _ not _ my mother. Now get out of my office or I’ll have security escort you out, Ms. Sharpe.” 

Rosalind exhales a sharp breath before stepping away from Foggy. She picks up her purse and slings it over her shoulder before turning to face Foggy again. “Fine, you don’t have to like me but I am still your mother. Stay away from your former partner, Franklin or I won’t hesitate to bring him down.” 

After Sharpe leaves, Foggy falls back on his chair and buries his head in his hands. He knew this woman was bad news from the moment he met her.

* * *

 

Foggy doesn’t get any work done the rest of the day. Rosalind Sharpe’s words ring through his head over and over again. At night after everyone leaves, Foggy stays behind and tries to finish his paperwork. At around 10 PM, Foggy’s phone vibrates on his desk and he's about to ignore it when he sees the name flashing across the screen. Matt. Matt’s called him everyday, since their disaster of a conversation a few weeks ago. Foggy didn’t answer any of the calls but his former best friend was nothing if not persistent. This time instead of ignoring him, Foggy answers it but he doesn’t make the first move to say anything. 

“Foggy?” Matt’s breathy voice comes from the other side after a few beats. 

Foggy’s heart aches as he hears Matt say his name. Matt sounds like he’s hurt and Foggy has panics for a second before he reminds himself that it’s not his job to worry about Matt anymore. “What do you want, Matt?” That comes out a lot harsher than necessary. 

“I missed you, Foggy. Needed to hear your voice.”

“You haven’t missed me in over a year, Matt.” 

Matt goes quiet for a bit and Foggy knows he’s contemplating what to say next. “You told me, you loved me,” he mumbles. 

Foggy gulps and throws his head back against his chair, “No, I didn’t. I said I loved you a little too much… as a friend.” 

“No, you didn’t mean as a friend, Foggy,” Matt replies adamantly. 

“I’m sorry, man, but- but you heard it wrong,” Foggy lies. He’s glad they’re not in the same room right now. 

“You’re lying.” 

“No, I’m not, Matt!” Foggy argues, irritated. “And stop calling me. We’re not friends anymore. We’re not anything. I made a mistake calling you the other day. I had no one to talk to you and you were- you were convenient. I still remember all the shit you pulled last year. I will never forgive you for any of that, Matt. So goodbye and please don’t call me again.” The last words come out more desperate than angry. 

“Foggy wait-” 

Foggy hears Matt say as he hangs up on him.

* * *

 

Matt doesn’t call him again. It hurts but Foggy knows it’s for best. He doesn’t see Sharpe again either. But something tells him she’s been keeping an eye on him. 

One Wednesday night as Foggy’s walking home, he hears footsteps behind him. At first he ignores them but as the footsteps get closer, Foggy slowly takes his keys out of his pocket and clutches them in his hand. He doesn’t even get a chance to react as he's grabbed from behind. Foggy tries to scream and kick but person puts their gloved hand over his mouth and drags him into the alleyway. Foggy finally manages to kick at the person’s shin but they didn’t even flinch. 

“Nelson, it’s me, relax!” 

Foggy hears a familiar voice say as he’s pushed against the brick wall. 

“Jess?” He asks, surprised, when the person pulls back their hoodie. “Why the hell did you kidnap me?” 

“This isn’t a kidnapping, Nelson.”

“Sure as hell feels like one,  _ Jessica _ ,” Foggy grumbles as he crosses his arms across his chest. 

“Okay, fine. So maybe it is,” Jessica shrugs, “But I had no other choice. The District Attorney’s office has been keeping an eye on. They’ve also been asking Luke, Danny, and I about Daredevil. You wanna tell me what the hell is going on?” 

“Wait… what?” 

Jessica lets out a frustrated groan and steps away from him. “Nevermind those assholes. That’s not what I’m here for.  _ You _ need to talk to Murdock.” 

Foggy balks at her, “Why would I talk to him?” 

“I don’t have time to play pretend, Nelson. Something’s going on with him. He’s acting weird and I know it has something to do with you.” 

“What do you mean he’s acting weird?” Foggy asks as he steps away from the wall, “And hold up, since when do you care about Matt?” 

“I don’t care about him and yet here I am so that should tell you how serious things are.” 

She’s right and that worries Foggy. “Will you get to the point, Jess?” 

“He got hurt pretty bad 2 days ago. I haven’t seen him since. Go talk to him, Nelson. Tell him to get his head out of his ass. He won’t listen to me maybe he’ll listen to you.” 

“I can’t talk to him, Jess.” 

Jessica lets out another frustrated noise and throws her hands up in the air. “Oh for fuck’s sake. You two are stubborn sons of bitches, you know that?” 

Foggy snorts and shakes his head in response. “Yeah, we’ve been told.” 

“Look, Foggy, if this is something to do with the District Attorney then don’t worry about her. I’ll make sure she stays out of your way,” she says in a much softer tone and rests her hand on Foggy’s shoulder. “Go talk to Murdock. He’s very distracted and careless these days. I'm scared his stupidity might cost him his life.” 

With those words, Jessica’s gone, leaving Foggy alone with his guilt. 


End file.
